


How Scott Lang Spent Father's Day

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Father's Day, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: Scott gets two surprises on Father's Day.He wasn't ready for either of them.





	How Scott Lang Spent Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Father's Day. Sorry it's a day late but it's here ;)  
> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

"Dad! Daaaaaaad! Come on! Wake up!" Cassie whines behind his bedroom door.

Scott reluctantly wakes up and groggily yells back, "Okay, okay!"

Looking at his phone, he finds that it's late in the afternoon.

He needs sleep. He's very sore from their last mission.

Cassie's constant knocking really makes him startle. _Really_ wake up. "Wait, when did you get here?"

He untangles his sore legs from the bed sheets and stumbles his way to the door. As soon as he opens it, there's no sign of his daughter.

Frowning, he calls out, "Cassie? Peanut?"

There is no sound. It's dead silent.

It freaks him out, so he runs through the small hallway and out to the living room only to stop in his tracks when-

"Surprise!!" Cassie yells, hands in the air.

There's a huge banner hanging from one corner of the living room to the other side, right in the middle of it. There's a paint splattered on it that says, "Happy Father's Day, best DAD ever!!" and it's very apparent that his daughter had painted it. 

There are two boxes on the coffee table: One big and one small. And there are...balloons all over.

Some of them are blocking his way to get to his daughter.

All of this, this scene, brings a huge smile to his face. He lets out a chuckle. "Cassie? What's all this?"

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"

It takes him a second to remember that it _is_ Father's Day. He'd been busy for the past few weeks that it didn't even cross his mind.

Cassie runs to him and gives him a big hug. Scott envelops her in his arms and is reminded why he exists in this world.

For her and because of her.

Feeling all the love, happiness and devotion, he picks her up and she yelps.

"Dad! Put me down."

He laughs in her ear as she pushes away and he puts her back down. "You used to love that."

"I'm thirteen now, Dad," she reminds him with arms over her hips.

He nods twice before bowing to her. "Yes, your highness."

She shakes her head at him. "No, Dad. Come on."

And she takes his hand and they move to the couch. She hands him one of the boxes.

"Here's your present," she announces excitedly.

"I hope it's not a mug this time." He raises an eyebrow her way and she giggles.

"No, it's not. I know how much you hate those _Dad_ mugs."

He smiles nonetheless and pinches her cheek. She pushes his hand away as she says, "Open it!"

Scott opens the box and his jaw drops. 

It's a dark, rectangular metal key chain. Engraved on it is **S.L.**

"Flip it," she says nervously.

He looks at her and then back at the box. Picking it up, he flips it to see another engraving: **C.L.**

"It stands for our initials Dad...did you get it?" she asks, looking up at him with her big eyes.

She looks and sounds nervous. As if he'd dislike anything she gives him.

Scott is trying not to cry his eyes out in front of her. It wouldn't be the first time if he did but like she said...she's thirteen now.

He shakes his head, sniffles and then turns to give her a crushing hug.

Cassie hugs him just as much. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Peanut."

"You're not gonna stop calling me that, are you?" she asks as she pulls back.

"Nope," he answers as he wiggles his brows at her. Then he looks around. "How did you set all this up?" 

He knows that Hope is out in DC with Hank. His ex would never step foot here and Paxton is too busy these days. He knows that for sure because he hadn't stopped complaining to Scott these past few days.

When he turns back, Cassie's up and heading to the kitchen. "I got an offer."

"An offer? From who?" He's frowning as he looks up again at all the balloons.

She comes back, carrying a tray with two cupcakes and two cups of tea. 

Scott goes to stand up to offer help but she shakes her head, telling him that it's his day.

"Oooh fancy, aren't we," he comments.

She gives him the eye and then sits down next to him. In that split second, he's reminded again of how fast she's growing up.

His heart breaks a bit.

"Well, I got an e-mail from my favorite person ever," she starts as she hands him his cupcake.

Scott goes to pour himself a cup of tea but she swats his hand away to do it herself.

"I certainly didn't send you an e-mail." He winks.

She rolls her eyes and corrects herself. "Okay! Second favorite person."

"Please don't say it's your step-dad?" Scott groans.

"Nope. It's Bucky, duh!"

His eyes almost bulges out of his head. 

"What?" He shrieks.

She giggles. "Calm down, Dad. Yeah. He asked me what I was doing for Father's Day and I told him my plans and he wanted to help. He didn't come here. He sent help. Two people came here and fixed everything."

"These too?" He points at the cupcake.

"No. I baked them and mom helped. Plus, uncle Paxton helped me with buying you the key chain." She winks this time.

"Well, isn't that something," he mutters.

"I mean I could've done all of that," she motions with her hand around. "But Bucky insisted he'd handle it and bring stuff. He even sent you this."

The bigger box is actually the one from him. Scott is speechless at the thought that Barnes would even think of him.

"Oh."

"Don't tell him I told you this but," she whispers and leans over. "He asked me for advice 'cause he didn't know what to get you and I told him to get you anything but a mug."

"Wow." Scott unwraps the box, still touched at the thought.

_Damn it, Barnes. You're softie all this long._

"Go ahead and open it," she says as she sits on her knees on the couch.

"Okay, okay." He laughs slightly at her enthusiasm. "I find it hard to believe he didn't tell you."

"He didn't, I swear Dad! I begged him but said it's a surprise."

Scott pauses at what he sees inside the box. Then he grimaces. Then he rolls his eyes.

It's a mug. A huge mug.

It takes him a second to appreciate the joke.

He snickers.

Then he decides he's willing to enjoy it since it's a gift from Barnes. _Barnes!_

That decision goes out the window when he reads what's printed on it:

 

**World's Greatest Dad**

**but**

**WORST SUPERHERO EVER!**

 

"Of course..."

He turns to her to show her and finds her filming him with her cellphone. 

"Let me see...oh my God!" And she giggles then drops her phone.

He fumes when her giggle turns into a guffaw.

He purses his lips and mutters, "Glad I'm a joke to you two."

"That's why he instructed me to film you." She's still giggling as she does something with her phone.

"WHAAAAT?"

Scott realizes she's sending him the video.

When she still doesn't pay attention to his dismay, he stands up, puffing his chest. "Alright. That's it. My day is ruined."

"Noooooo, Dad," she whines and jumps on his back, clinging like an octopus. She starts planting kisses all over his face, shoulder and back of his head.

Scott pretends to be mad for few more minutes then sighs and pats her leg that's wrapped around his waist.

"Fine. I'll try to forget you agree with your _Winter Soldier_."

Cassie maneuvers her upper body so she can look at him and he tilts his head up a bit. "Who cares about superheros? You're my dad first. Not Ant-man. And that's what counts."

She shrugs when he looks at her with all the tenderness in the world.

She is getting older and there's nothing he can do about it.

His heart fills with so much love for her it hurts.

"Love you, Peanut."

"Love you too, Dad."

He kisses her hand and puts her down on the floor.

She breathes a sigh of relief and clasps her hands together. "I'm gonna go and bring the board games."

As he stands there, looking around, he takes a deep breath and appreciates the day.

His heart is full and happy.

Sitting down, he sees the mug and then goes to get his cell phone back in his room.

He quickly sends a text to Barnes:

 

**I hated it ur present!!**

 

The reply comes fifteen minutes later while he and Cassie are in the middle of playing Clue. One of his favorites.

 

**YESSSSSSS**

 

Scott shakes his head, smiling at the screen of his phone. He thinks about what snarky thing to text back but his fingers hesitate. His brows knit as a thought crosses his mind.

Their texts have never been anything but jabs thrown at each other. But it won't hurt to ask.

 

**How's Cap doing?**

 

Before he puts his phone away, a reply comes.

 

**Recovering. Taking things easy AS HE SHOULD.**

 

**Good. Wishing him a speedy recovery.**

 

"Dad!! Come on, it's your turn."

He turns his phone silent and spends the rest of his day with his daughter which ends up his best day of the year!

 

~~

 

It isn't until late at night and after Cassie goes to sleep in her room that he checks his phone and he sees a message from Barnes.

 

**Happy Father's Day Lang.**

 

Scott smiles and texts back.

 

**Thanks Barnes.**

 

~~

 

Ever since that day, Scott only drinks his morning coffee from that mug.

 

 

 


End file.
